


cherry

by snow_weasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexuality, Canon - Book, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fred Weasley Lives, Friends to Lovers, Fuck JKR, Hogwarts, Mostly Canon Compliant, Multi, Nonbinary Tonks, Original Character(s), Other, Slow Burn, everyone is bi or gay idc, i am basically rewriting harry potter from another female!oc perspective, latina!main character, like extra super long slow burn, long fic, strap in folks we’re in for the long haul, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_weasley/pseuds/snow_weasley
Summary: dylan, a young legilimens, is excited to attend hogwarts like the great witches and wizards before her. but her past, even a mystery to her, reveals itself as the second wizarding war looms ever closer. this unraveling exposes dark family traditions, forges new friendships in blood, and forces dylan to choose a side or choose death. through all of this, she must also balance school, relationships, and growing up in the wizarding world.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Other(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lee Jordan/George Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	1. letters

it was chilly in the morning at the manor, even in the middle of summer. cold, calculating hallways stretched miles upon miles in my mind like a never-ending maze. candelabras flickering out as the first light of day forced itself through the windows.

my cousin, draco, is eleven today. it feels no bigger accomplishment than turning ten but aunt cissa wanted to go all out with the festivities, as usual.

“good morning, dylan!” draco said, stepping out from behind my bedroom door. speak of the devil, i thought.

“good morning. happy birthday!” i smiled.

it was always clearest in the early mornings that i looked nothing like the malfoys. lucius had that starkly platinum blonde hair. aunt cissa had her perfect, high cheekbones. draco inherited both. i got neither.

i wouldn’t have anyways. my actual parents were a lot less present in my life. i had an ex-death eater for a mother. i didn’t know her name but i wasn’t spared from hearing about her murder growing up. she was hunted for fleeing the death eaters about a year after you-know-who’s demise.

as for my father, they never told me who he really was either. all i know is that he was pretty high up in the ranks of you-know-who. well, that and he died shortly after i was born too. after that, i was left in care my godparents, the malfoys, and i stuck out like a sore thumb standing next to them.

y“what’s the plan for today?” draco asked. he sat and bounced slightly at the edge of my bed. he was already in the usual white button-up and black slacks his mother forced him into for formal occasions.

“well… get dressed,” i said, shrugging. i swung out of bed and crossed the room to the wardrobe that held all my formal dresses. “then i’ll probably get some breakfast and wait around for my letter until the party comes.” i continued.

a pretty black-and-white dress caught my eye. _this seems like the right one for today_ , i thought. the black halter top was velvety and sewn onto a fluffy, white tulle bottom that fell to my knees. i held it out in front of me and examined myself in a nearby mirror.

“that one is kinda frilly, don’t you think?” draco, who was now sitting cross-legged on my bed facing me, furrowed his brows and almost looked disgusted.

“at least it’s not greasy like your hair.” i shot back, scrunching up my face at him. “i like it and it’ll match my shoes,” i said, turning back to the mirror.

“well it is my day but do whatever you want i guess.” he rolled his eyes. not really, i thought to myself. the party was technically for him but really it was just an excuse for lucius and aunt cissa to have their powerful, grown-up friends over.

in actuality, this whole day was all a show of peacock feathers and pomposity. who could throw the best birthday for their kid? who had the best decorations? food? outfits?

“i’m going to head down stairs and see if they’ve set out any of the candy yet,” he said.

“happy birthday again,” i said, “and i’ll see you later!” i called after draco as he leapt off my bed, sauntered out of my room, and closed the door behind him.

i changed out of my plush pjs and threw on the dress. it wasn’t entirely comfortable but it looked presentable. i pulled my sparkly black flats from the bottom of the wardrobe. aunt cissa had just bought them on a recent trip to diagon alley. they were unscuffed and bright.

i had stayed home that day, anxiously anticipating when i’d finally be able to go down there and get all my hogwarts supplies. draco always said he wanted to be placed in slytherin like his parents. i liked the idea of us being in the same house but it really didn’t matter to me. i didn’t have many other witches my age at home. i had draco, crabbe, goyle, and sometimes, at parties, the parkinson’s daughter to talk to. that was pretty much it.

i looked in the mirror once more, sighed, and set out to join everybody in the dining room.

—

the dining room was neat as ever. cream-colored porcelain plates were placed in perfect increments along the table with corresponding dark wood chairs. i don’t know why we had so many, there were usually only four of us eating here. sometimes three, if lucius had to go up to the ministry earlier than usual for business matters as aunt cissa called it.

lucius sat reading a copy of The Daily Prophet at the far end of the table. draco sat closest to his mother chatting excitedly about something.

“good morning, dylan. excited for the day?” lucius said curtly. he didn’t look up from his paper.

“yes, uncle lucius.” i replied, sitting down opposite to draco.

“that’s good.” i knew that was the end of our conversation. we weren’t close enough to speak much past that.

“how does the dress feel?” narcissa smiled, adjusting the shoulder on my dress. she and i were much closer.

“i love it aunt cissa, thank you!” i looked down, examining the subtle sparkle ingrained in the tulle.

“glad to hear it sweetheart.” she said turning back to her plate. “oh— before i forget!” she put a hand over her mouth to cover the spoonful of food she’d just bit into. this must be important if it couldn’t wait for manners.

“you’re letters came in.”


	2. an owl or a cat or a toad

the rest of the day passed like a blur or colors and music. all i could think about, even during the party, was that list. 

One wand  
One standard size 2, pewter cauldron   
One set of glass or crystal vials  
…

and so on. i needed books and robes and all those exciting things. 

Students may also bring an Owl or a Cat or a Toad

that was exciting too. draco was never partial to pets and the only animals we really ever had were ministry owls for the post. i wouldn’t mind having one of my own though. i liked the idea of having something to take care of. 

—

lucius and aunt cissa took us to diagon alley that following monday. draco had run into a fellow prospective hogwarts student getting fitted for his school robes too. he said the boy was strange. 

“kind of lanky and awkward,” he said as we stepped into ollivander’s, “plus he didn’t seem to have his parents with him.”

aunt cissa and lucius said they’d meet us back here in half an hour and set off down the alley. with the ding of the bell above the door, draco and i entered the stuffy, cluttered, little wand shop. the outside noise instantly quieted to near silence. long, thin boxes sat tightly packed together on shelves stretching wall to wall, floor to ceiling. an old, bearded wizard sat hunched over a counter in the middle of the shop, examining papers.

‘twin cores, how curious it is,’ said an old, raspy voice.

“twin what, sir?” i stepped forward cautiously. draco looked at me funny.

“oh i’m sorry my children! did i say that out loud?” mr. ollivander turned around, smiling down at us. “nevermind that. you two are here for your first wands, correct?” draco and i nodded. 

mr. ollivander clicked his tongue and nodded before heading to the back. he came back with a few boxes stacked in his arms.

“you first, boy.” ollivander set the boxes down and beckoned draco to step forward. each one he tried was either so sensitive that it sent random boxes flying off of their shelves or so stubborn that it did nothing at all. the second to last wand in the pile, hawthorn wood with a unicorn hair core, finally revealed itself to be the perfect fit. 

“ah, reasonably springy,” ollivander said, inspecting the wand once more before placing it back in the box, “a good wand for a good young wizard.” ollivander smiled and handed draco his box.

“and for the young lady…” he trailed off, waving his finger in the air and staring at the ground deep in thought. he disappeared once again for a few moments and returned with a similar pile of boxes from before.

each one felt too heavy, too flimsy, or like it was just a plain old stick off the side of the road. we stayed swishing and flicking different wands for some time. unlike draco, it took me a full two and a half piles to find one that felt just right. 

“Elm wood… unyielding…” ollivander closely examined the reddish-brown wand. “phoenix feather core… 11 ½ inches… yes, a beautiful wand for a bright young witch.” he said placing the wand back in its box and handing it to me.

the bell above the door signaled the return of lucius and narcissa. lucius swept passed me and draco to pay for the wands. when i looked back at narcissa, she was holding a rather large cage in her arms. 

“thank you mr. ollivander,” draco and i chimed as we left the shop. 

“the owl is for you, dylan,” narcissa smiled, handing me the cage. “and this,” she continued turning to draco, “is yours, son.” she handed him a silver ring with intricate serpentine scales carved all along the outside and ‘toujours pur’ engraved on the inside. 

the black family motto, ‘always pure.’

i looked tentatively back at my owl. that pureblood mess never sat right with me. it had gotten my parents killed, drove narcissa’s own sister insane, and caused a violent, useless war. 

the owl tilted its head when it looked at me. it was a barn owl, mostly white except for the outer layer of brown feathers on its wings. she looked elegant and pristine. her eyes like big pools of obsidian.

“her name is elladora. what do you think?” narcissa asked. she put a hand on my shoulder as the four of us walked down diagon alley. 

“she’s absolutely lovely.” i replied.

the late afternoon crowd was comforting in a way. people rushed about swapping work stories and the latest quidditch scores. shops began turning on their lights as the sun set on the scores of witches and wizards flooding the alley. my feet were tired and i was starting to feel a bit peckish. but somehow, it still felt like everything was going to be okay.as if it was the start of something wonderous and grand.

a new adventure.


	3. The Train

Narcissa woke Draco and me up earlier than usual; like a-little-before-sunrise early. One of our governesses, Miss Cloudroom, had packed everything we needed the night before and left us little notes saying ‘ _good luck_ ’ and ‘ _have fun_ ’ on top of our trunks. It was while reading one of those notes, the realization that I would be away from home for months on end hit all at once. A lump formed in my throat. ‘ _Don't cry, not right now, it's supposed to be a fun day_ ,’ I kept telling myself. I knew Hogwarts was going to be exciting, but I had never really spent so much as a night away from the manor until now. 

“Are you ready my dear?” Narcissa asked as she walked us to the car parked out front. Muggles couldn’t know why we were really at king’s cross station, so we had to take muggle transport to help us blend in. The morning was misty with a slight breeze. It was on that breeze that one could smell the dew on fresh-cut grass. The sky had blanketed itself with an overcast of clouds.

“Big day for the littles, huh?” Our driver, Mr. Celladini, smiled at me and Draco as he opened the car door. I nodded, not wanting to say anything for fear my voice might come out broken or weak. I also knew if I started crying now, I probably wouldn't be able to stop and I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of everyone on the train.

We drove along the countryside and into the city. Muggles passed by in suits or dresses or jeans, all seeming to rush off to somewhere important. 

King’s Cross was insufferably loud and crowded. It reminded me of the alley the day we went to get our robes. Narcissa, tall, willowy, and swift as ever, weaved us through the muggles with ease. Mr. Celladini carted our trunks around behind us, keeping up as best he could. I held Elladora’s cage close and looked at her for comfort every time I felt the familiar oncoming threat of tears.

“Here we are,” Aunt Cissa said, stopping us just before the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. “Now, I promise it won’t hurt, but you have to run straight into the wall, understand? Here, I’ll go with you. Ready?” She placed a hand on mine and Draco's respective shoulders. I clutched Elladora’s cage closer. Then, we started sprinting towards the wall.

— 

I shut my eyes and the bricks zoomed closer. Half expecting to hear the unmistakable crunch of bone colliding headfirst into a wall, I turned my head so I might spare my nose.

But I didn’t slam into a wall. Neither did Draco, Aunt Cissa, or even Mr. Celladini.

“Wasn’t so bad, see?” Aunt Cissa rubbed our backs once before pushing us toward the large red train that would take us to Hogwarts. 

We had a little time before boarding. Narcissa found each of Crabbe and Goyle's mothers and struck up small talk about how ' _their little babies were all grown up'_ or whatever old ladies usually talked about. 

“Are you excited for the sorting?” a familiar voice asked from behind me. 

“Pansy!” I turned around and hugged her. “Why weren’t you at Draco's party?” 

“Oh, my mum and dad thought it’d be nice to have a little vacation before I left for school! how was the party?” We sat and talked about the party and Diagon Alley. I introduced her to my owl, she introduced me to her new cat.

Before long, the train whistled and signaled us to say our goodbyes.

“Now I will miss you both dearly, but try and have as much fun as you can. I don’t care what Lucius says Hogwarts will introduce you to so many new things and I want you to enjoy every bit.” Aunt Cissa said before kissing Draco and me on the tops of our heads and sending us off to board. If I didn’t know better, I’d say her eyes were a bit teary.

We gave her one final wave as the train blew its whistle one final time and was set in motion. I looked out at the rows and rows of crying parents sending off their own first years. Most, if not all, of those people had once been Hogwarts students themselves. It was strange to think their journey had come full circle while ours was just beginning. 

Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and I found an empty compartment. We sat in anxious silence for a few moments before the compartment door slid open and a bushy-haired girl with large teeth stepped in.

“Has anyone here seen a toad, some boy named Neville lost him,” she said.

“None of us has seen a toad,” Draco sneered. “who even are you?” he continued, a somewhat disgusted look on his face.

“I’m Hermione Granger, it’s nice to meet you.” The girl held out her hand. Draco didn’t take it, he simply rolled his eyes. Not wanting to be rude, I shook it instead

“Dylan Malfoy,” I smiled, “this is my cousin, Draco.” 

“Thanks,” Hermione said, letting go of my hand. “I should be off, it’s better if we find the toad before we get to school.” 

“Do you think maybe we should help?” I asked as I watched Hermione set off down the hall. Pansy turned to me, a confused look on her face.

“Why would we help? What if she’s a mudblood?” Draco asked, disgusted.

“They’re called muggle-borns, and so what? We don’t know for sure and it’s a chance to make friends.” I said equally disgusted at Draco's sudden turn in behavior. “What’s gotten into you?” I asked.

“All I’m saying is that I would rather wait until the sorting to see who to make friends with.” He shrugged his shoulders and looked out the window.

“Pansy?” I looked to her for any sort of support.

“I agree with Draco on this one. We all know we’re going to be put in Slytherin but we don’t know about the rest of them,” she said, letting her gaze fall to the floor. It was no use asking Crabbe or Goyle, they always took Draco's side in everything without question.

“Fine, if you want it to be like that so be it. I for one want to enjoy my Hogwarts experience to the fullest like your mother said, Draco, so if you all will excuse me…” I said, pushing myself up off the compartment bench. I slid the door closed behind me and sought after Hermione.

I found her a few compartments down talking to two boys, also first years.

“Are you trying a spell?” I asked as I came up behind Hermione. One of the boys held a pet rat in one hand and his wand, pointed at the rat’s head, in the other.

“I am,” the boy said, grinning. He had bright red hair and a smidge of dirt across the bridge of his nose. His clothes looked old and were a bit loose on him. The boy opposite to him, another first-year, had rounded glades and unruly hair that stuck up and odd ends. He was lanky and kind of pale.

“Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow,” the red-headed boy said, confidently waving his wand and tapping his rat once on the head.

Nothing happened.

“My stupid brother gave me that spell, probably should’ve known it wasn’t a real one, the way he is,” he said dejectedly. “I’m Ron Weasley by the way.” 

“Pleasure,” Hermione said, wearing a thoroughly unimpressed expression.

“You’re Harry Potter.” I blurted out to the dark-haired boy before thinking better of it.

“I am,” he said, tilting his head, confused. “how’d you know?” 

“I can see a little bit of your scar through your hair,” I pointed to his forehead. “My name is Dylan Malfoy, it’s nice to meet you!” 

“Did you come to help find Neville's toad?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah, I thought it’d be a good way to make friends and make it easier to find it before we got to school.” I shrugged. 

“Well, you should go back and get changed into your robes first,” Hermione said. “You two should change as well, we should be there soon if my timing is correct.” We parted ways and I grudgingly stepped back into the compartment with Draco and the rest of our friends.

“We’re almost to school, we should start putting on our robes now,” I said, reaching for my carry-on bag.


	4. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin

Sure enough, we arrived at the castle within twenty minutes of when Hermione said we would. I had left the compartment again once I had changed to keep my promise and help search for Neville's toad. 

A large, bearded man, whom I heard Harry call ‘Hagrid’ directed all of the first years to follow him to the docks. From there we were loaded onto boats and set off towards the castle. I hadn’t seen Draco since I left the compartment the second time and was put on a boat with some kids I hadn’t met. Hogwarts castle gleamed in the darkness, each light reflected perfectly on the water before the boats caused ripples to distort it.

Once inside, a very stern-looking woman in emerald robes introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and gathered us all up for a short speech about what to expect from the sorting ceremony.

“The houses are each called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.” Professor McGonagall called out. I swallowed. I remembered what Pansy had said about us all being in Slytherin. I was never really nervous about what house I was put in until now. What would the Malfoys say if I wasn’t put into Slytherin? I didn’t know anybody in any of the other houses yet.

“Please wait here, I will return when everything is ready for you,” Professor McGonagall's voice broke me out of my momentary spiral. 

I pushed forward through the crowd trying to find Draco or Hermione or really anybody I knew. Finally, at the very front, I found Ron and Harry conversing amongst themselves.

“Fred said it hurts a lot,” Ron said wearily, “but he’s always making things up, so I think he was just trying to mess with me.” 

“The sorting?” I asked. My stomach sank. What if it really did hurt? 

“Yeah, but don’t worry,” Ron said, talking to me and Harry. “Fred and George are always stirring up trouble. They like to try and scare me with stories like that.”

“Fred and George?” I asked, willing my mind to distract itself at least for a little bit.

“My older brothers, they’re twins,” Ron nodded. “Percy, another one of my brothers, is a prefect, so if you get into Gryffindor you’ll have to deal with him sooner or later, I’m just warning you now.”

“Good to know.” I laughed a bit before my stomach dropped again at the sight of Professor McGonagall returning to collect us.

“Follow me,” she said waving a hand and turning on her heel.

We were ushered into a giant hall where all the older students sat watching us. The hall was mostly quiet except for a few students whispering amongst themselves pointing at us. I looked up, trying to distract myself. The ceiling above us matched the night sky outside.

“When I call out your names, please step forward,” Professor McGonagall boomed, “Hannah Abbot.”

A girl, a bit shorter than me, stepped forward. She wore her blonde hair in tight ponytails. Her face was rather pink, either from nerves or the embarrassment of having to go first in front of the whole school.

no sooner had the hat brushed the top of her head when it bellowed “HUFFLEPUFF.” The Hufflepuff table gave loud cheers and whistles.

and so on down the list, the hat calling out what house each first year was placed in. It got closer and closer to the M’s. With each name, my heart beat a little faster in my chest.

“Hermione Granger,” McGonagall called out. I listened intently. Whatever house she was in, I would have a friend there. 

“GRYFFINDOR.” She hopped off the stool quite proud of herself and strolled over to the Gryffindor table. There, at the edge of the table sat three boys. Two of them were twins, all three had hair as red as Ron's. ‘His brothers are all Gryffindors,’ I thought, ‘that means I’ll definitely be in Slytherin then, all the other Malfoys were.’ 

“Draco Malfoy,” McGonagall called out. That meant I was next. My heart jumped to my throat. 

The hat, exactly as it had done with the first girl, barely touched Draco's head when it shouted “SLYTHERIN.” I knew it.

“Dylan Malfoy.” I stiffened before shuffling towards the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on my head. It didn’t call out a house immediately as it did with my cousin. ‘That was fine,’ I had to remind myself, ‘some of the other students hadn’t been sorted immediately either, that was normal.’

“Hmm, long family history I can see that,” the hat crooned, “but not the family you think.”

“What?” I straightened, my eyes went wide. Not the family I think? 

“Your true family was all Ravenclaws, and I can see why... Your mind has powers not yet known to you,” said the hat. I gulped. I looked over to the Slytherin table where Draco sat looking at me very confused. I didn’t know anyone in Ravenclaw yet, my heart thumped in my chest. ‘All the more reason to make new friends,’ I thought, ‘maybe that’s not so bad.’

“There is something else there too,” the hat contemplated, “courage, yes, enough to stand up to your family to help complete strangers.” the hat drawled. I was glued to the stool as the hat drawled on for what felt like ages.

Finally, the hat gave one more hmph before calling out “GRYFFINDOR.” I relaxed significantly after that. I jumped off the stool and walked over to sit across from Hermione.

“A Malfoy in Gryffindor! That’s brilliant,” laughed one of the twins next to her. “I’m George by the way.”

“Dylan,” I said, shaking his hand.

“That’s Fred,” he said pointing to his twin. “and—”

“And I'm Percy Weasley, one of your prefects,” said the boy with horn-rimmed glasses and a sharp nose. We also exchanged a handshake.

Before long, McGonagall called out Harry’s name. The hat stalled longer for him than it did for me. It was caught between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Everyone in the hall seemed to be entranced. None of the older students were whispering this time.

“Better be, GRYFFINDOR,” the hat had finally reached its decision.

Some while later, the hat was placed on Ron's head. It didn’t take the hat more than a few seconds to call out “GRYFFINDOR,” for him too.

I thought back to Draco and our friends. Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy were placed in Slytherin. I didn’t dare look over at their table.

After McGonagall called out the last student’s name, Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin, she rolled up the parchment and put the hat away. 

The headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore, got up and introduced himself. He gave a short speech about what words he liked to say before sitting back down. In the blink of an eye, food appeared all along with the table. Cherry tarts, roasted potatoes, peas and carrots, lamb chops. Anything and everything one heart could want seemed to be laid out in golden plates.

“Well, let the feast begin,” laughed Fred as he and George started piling mashed potatoes on their plates.


	5. Caput Draconis

I was starving and had not eaten much all day, save for a few sweets from the train. I couldn’t help but think about Draco sitting with all our friends staring daggers at me from the Slytherin table. I could only imagine the disgusted, betrayed looks on their faces. How would I ever be able to face him or his parents? Will he ever talk to me again?

I bit down on a cherry tart. It was a feeble attempt to calm my nerves but it certainly didn’t hurt. 

“Those look delicious.” A nearby ghost sighed as he floated through the table. “Haven’t had a bite for around four centuries, now.”

The ghost, one of many that had soared down to join the feast, introduced himself as Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. He was the one that haunted Gryffindor tower.

“Wait I know who you are! You’re nearly-headless Nick!” Ron shouted. Sir Nicholas twisted his face up in a disgruntled expression. He didn’t seem to be enjoying this conversation.

“How can you be nearly headless?” A short blonde boy and fellow first-year, Seamus Finnigan asked.

“Like this.” Sir Nicholas pulled on his left ear. His head fell over onto his shoulder, hanging on a single piece of his skin. I sat there in an unpleasant mixture of shock and disgust. He glided away, laughing.

“Pulls that one on the first years all the time,” Percy said, shrugging and watching Sir Nicholas make conversation with some of the other students farther down the table. I tried to forget about Sir Nicholas’s botched beheading as I finished my plate. Fred and George kept making jokes, causing Ron and Harry to laugh between bites. Hermione interjected every so often with little facts about Hogwarts, each one I found more interesting than the last.

Soon the feast was over and we were being ushered out of the great hall and through the corridors. The Gryffindor prefects lead the way to our common room, warning us intermittently to mind the moving stairs and keep up.

—

After walking for what felt like forever, and encountering Peeves the poltergeist and his first prank of the year, Percy and our other prefect, Maisy Keyteller, stopped us in front of the portrait that guarded the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. 

“Caput Draconis.” At Percy’s word, the lady in the portrait nodded and her frame swung open as if it were on a hinge. Inside the common room, armchairs were scattered about and a small fire glowed at the wall opposite to the stairs. The whole room had a certain warmth to it, like having a nap under a heavy wool blanket after a long day in the snow. It wasn’t suffocating but rather comfortable and nurturing in a way.

After briefing us on the times for meals and when classes would inevitably start, Maisy led us to the girls’ dormitories. Hermione and I silently waved goodnight to Ron and Harry before we ascended separate spiral staircases that split off intermittently into rooms. Luckily, we were not placed into our dorms in alphabetical order which meant I had a higher chance of rooming with Hermione. 

When we made it to the very last room, there were only four of us left. Hermione, me, and two other girls I hadn't spoken to before, Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil, were all ushered into the room. We were told a few house rules and expectations before Maisy bid us sweet dreams and closed our door. I heard her retreating footsteps as she began descending back down the stairs.

As I turned to the bed nearest to my trunk, I felt the familiar wave of exhaustion that usually washes over one after a long day. The other girls seemed to be feeling the same. We all promptly dressed in our pajamas and got ready for bed without speaking to one another. 

Our four-poster beds were spaced out equidistantly in our semicircle-shaped room. A large window set into one of the tower’s thick stone walls had a ledge just under it large enough to be a small nook. I debated going and sitting in the waning moonlight just to think and process the day. However, Lavender and Pavarti seemed to be sound asleep already and I envied their peacefulness. Hermione was still brushing her teeth in the bathroom but I knew she must be tired too. I eventually decided to just lay down and try and get comfortable.

Somewhere in my mind was the urge to cry and miss my bed back at the manor. I also wanted very much to regret not being put in Slytherin but I couldn't find it in my heart. No matter, the dizziness of sleep quickly spun my mind into darkness and I soon began to dream.


	6. Something Lost, Something Brewed

I didn’t remember much about my nightmare. All I knew was that I felt the terrible, deep-seated dread that came along with being chased seconds before I woke up. The nightmare had ended and floated away without leaving me any evidence as to why I was now trembling in my bed, wide awake long before the sun had risen. 

I crawled out of bed and went to sit on the window ledge. I surveyed the grounds bathed in pale moonlight. 

what is she doing? I heard a voice say. I turned to see Hermione hoisting herself up off her bed. Her bushy hair stuck up at odd angles in some places. 

“I couldn’t sleep but you don’t have to get up,” I said. 

“No, it’s fine. My sleep wasn’t pleasant either. I dreamed I was trapped somewhere where I could hear my parents but I couldn’t see them.” she said solemnly. 

“All I remember was feeling like I was being chased, not really the dream itself,” I said, turning my attention back to the window. “I don’t know what was actually happening.”

“Tell me about them,” Hermione sat across from me on the window ledge,” your parents.”

“I never really knew them. I was raised by my godparents,” I said turning to her. “I still miss them but I just wish I could meet my actual parents you know?”

“Well, actually, my parents are muggles,” she gave a meek smile at the ground before turning her attention to the grounds below, “they were proud and excited but they don’t really understand all of this. I was excited as well but I’m an only child and have never really been separated from my parents like this before.”

“I understand how you feel, I almost cried getting on the train.” I sighed.

“You’re a Malfoy right?” She asked tilting her head but not breaking her gaze from the window. “The pureblood families came up a few times when I was researching the magical world.”

“I am... in last name only,” I said, “but according to them I'm pureblood too so who knows.” 

After a long pause, Hermione said, “We should try and get some sleep. Our first day of class is tomorrow.” She got up and wandered over to her bed. I did the same. After stealing one last glance at the silent, sleeping castle, we yawned goodnights to each other before I buried myself in my blankets. 

—

Our conversation seemed to help. The rest of my sleep was dreamless and refreshing. I walked into the great hall the next morning excitedly anticipating whatever my class schedule said. McGonagall handed Hermione and me pieces of parchment with different subjects and times.

“I think I’m most excited for History of Magic,” I said, skimming the page.

“I can’t choose one I’m looking forward to the most,” Hermione mused, also swiping her eyes over the parchment in her hand.

We scrambled to get to each class. You’d think Hogwarts was alive the way it moved. It changed constantly and the halls were always filled with life. Whether it was conversations between the hundreds of portraits decorating the walls or the rush of students after each class, there was never a dull moment. The ghosts floated among the students too, engaging in conversations or gossiping amongst themselves.

I quickly realized I was wrong about History of Magic being my favorite class. Though it was a close second, Astronomy quickly topped my list for it was completely fascinating. Studying the stars and planets in the astronomy tower was, in my opinion, the most beautiful thing in the entire world. Every single star spattered the sky so brightly and you could almost see galaxies weaving themselves between the constellations. Occasionally, if I was lucky, I’d catch a falling star racing towards the earth, disappearing just before the tree line of the forbidden forest. 

The first few days were such a whirlwind purebloods and muggle-borns alike all seemed to be in the same, small lifeboat. And we were always on the cusp of being swallowed by a tsunami of new information.

—

“Today we’ve got—” I started, looking down at the schedule as Hermione and I entered the great hall for breakfast Friday morning.

“—Double Potions with the Slytherins,” Hermione said as she studied the timetable. We sat down at the Gryffindor table. There was an assortment of jams including wild berry, plain grape, and cherry. I don’t know what it was but cherry anything was always a favorite of mine. It was the perfect medium between the sourness of grape and the sweetness of strawberry. 

“My aunt said Potions is supposed to be really interesting,” I said, starting to spread the fresh jam on a warm bagel half. Before I could finish, however, owls started swooshing in from all directions. I hadn’t heard from the Malfoys all week, I hadn’t even seen Draco since the sorting. Today, however, Elladora came gliding down towards me, a letter tied delicately to her leg.

_Dylan,_

_I want to congratulate you on completing your first week at Hogwarts. Despite the unfortunate happenings with the sorting, I hope you heeded my advice and have enjoyed everything so far to the fullest extent. I am sure you will still find a way to choose the right path when the time comes._

_Much love,_  
_Aunt Narcissa_

I blinked at the page. _Choose the right path?_ I thought, _what does that even mean?_ It’s not like I chose to be in Gryffindor. I mean I did really try to keep an open mind about sorting. I had the immediate gut feeling that I was missing something. Something important.

“We should start going, in case we get lost,” Hermione said, finishing her last bits of oatmeal. I took what was left of my toast and followed her out of the great hall, folding tucking the letter in between the books in my bag.

—

The dungeons where Potions was held were cold and unforgiving. Snape, also the head of Slytherin house, was just as dreary as his classroom. Aunt Cissa rarely talked about him in detail but whenever she had mentioned him, it was in distasteful, whispered tones.

He called out names, pausing at Harry’s name to call him _a celebrity_. I heard a familiar giggle from the back of the class. Draco was sitting with Crabbe and Goyle. I tried to catch his eye and wave. But Snape started to address the class and I turned to listen.

“Potion-making is as much an art as it is a science,” Snape commanded, “you will _not_ be waving your wands about like in some of your other _foolish_ classes. Instead, potions demand care and preciseness that hardly any of you possess I’m sure.” He paused.

Hermione was entranced, eager to prove that she had the qualities potion-makers needed. Snape ignored her and addressed Harry directly. He began questioning him on different herbs and such. Harry didn’t seem to know anything about potion ingredients, which was perfectly understandable as he was raised by muggles. Still, Snape pressed on. It was getting more and more clear that this battle of wits was one-sided and incredibly unfair. 

After taking some points from Gryffindor for no other reason than Harry’s unwilling ignorance, Snape instructed us to take notes. We were then paired off and began drafting a potion that supposedly cured skin boils. 

By the end of the class, Neville had to be taken to the hospital wing after his and Seamus potions spilled everywhere. Harry and Ron were again targeted by Snape and somehow lost yet another point for Gryffindor. 

“I don't like Snape,” I said, “I mean he singled out Harry the whole time and punished Gryffindor for no reason.” 

Hermione stayed silent for a moment. We climbed the steps out of the dungeons. I was glad to be rid of the place.

 _He is quite horrible_ , I thought I heard Hermione say.

“Yeah, He is. Shame we’ll have to deal with him all year.” I looked to the floor. Potions had nose-dived to the bottom of the list.

“What?” Hermione snapped her head up to look at me, wide-eyed. 

“What?” I repeated back, genuinely confused.

“I didn’t say anything, it just seemed like you were agreeing with a thought I just had,” she furrowed her brow. “It must’ve just been a coincidence.”

“Yeah,” I side-eyed her, my brows also furrowed, “I probably just thought I heard you.” I shook it off. We were in the middle of a crowded hallway now. I probably just caught a bit of passing conversation. I felt another pull in my gut that made me feel I was forgetting something. I was sure I picked up everything on my way out of Potions.

I walked to our next class in silence, mentally checking over anything I might’ve left behind. The letter was still in my bag. I had all my books.

_What was I forgetting?_


	7. On Air

“Flying lessons with the Slytherins?” Ron groaned. We gathered around the flyer board in the common room with equally disgruntled looks distributed among our faces. On the bright side, flying meant quidditch. And quidditch was the single greatest spectacle on the face of the earth. 

Later, in the great hall, I sat near Neville, Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Hermione’s recitation of _Quidditch Through The Ages_ was, quite unfortunately, interrupted by the arrival of the post. I watched as the Malfoy’s eagle-owl swooped down and dropped another package of sweets into Draco’s hands over at the Slytherin table. Narcissa usually only sent short notes on Monday mornings but that’s about it. The eagle owl soared off and, to no avail, I searched the windows for any sign of Ella, just in case. None came.

“It’s a Remembrall!” exclaimed Neville. I brought my attention back to the people besides me. I could use a remembrall right about now, I thought. The nagging feeling of forgetfulness seemed to be a constant in my gut as of late. This time, however, it was overshadowed by Professor McGonagall reprimanding Harry, Ron, and to my surprise, Draco.

“I was just joking Professor,” Draco huffed and dropped Neville’s remembrall back onto the table.

“Draco?” I said. He didn’t even bother to look at me. _Again_. Crabbe and Goyle avoided me as well as they trudged back to the Slytherin table. Hermione scooted down and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. All I could do was look back at her in confusion.

—

That afternoon came sooner than I had hoped. For the first time in my life, I dreaded flying. _Why didn’t he want to speak to me?_ ran through my mind at least once every few minutes. I had a very bad feeling about this class but Hermione was there keeping me distracted with random questions about quidditch. 

“The snitch grants the seeker’s team—” Hermione started as we walked down the stairs towards the castle grounds.

“150 points. Which usually means they win the match.” I continued. The sun shone brightly above but the slight breeze swept away the would-be heat. As we reached the smooth, green lawns opposite the Forbidden Forest, I saw the Slytherins were already there. They were each lined up near twenty brooms lying flat in neat lines. 

I took the broom near Hermione and Neville. Madame Hooch approached, whistle in hand. Her yellow eyes swept over us as she commanded the stragglers to hurry and pick a broom.

“Now hover your right hand over your brooms and say UP,” Madame Hooch called out over the field. The air quickly filled with everyone’s shouts. Harry’s broom shot right into his hand on his first try. Hermione’s slightly rolled over. It took mine two hearty commands before it too shot up into my hand. Neville still had no luck, his broom didn't so much as sway with the breeze.

After everyone’s broom finally made its way into their hands. Madame Hooch taught us the proper way to mount our brooms. She even corrected Draco, who had apparently been doing it wrong his whole life. _That’s what he gets for being so stubborn_. 

Madame Hooch instructed us to push off the ground as hard as we could on the count of three, hover for a bit, then land gently on the ground a few seconds later. Her whistle hadn’t yet touched her lips when a ghost-faced Neville launched himself into the air. Higher and higher he went until— WHAM. 

Neville had slid off his broom and collided with the ground. Madame Hooch rushed over. She announced she needed to take him to the hospital wing at once. He had broken his wrist. Not even five seconds after they left, Draco snatched up Neville’s remembrall.

“Did you see his face?” Draco laughed, turning to Crabbe and Goyle. Some of the other Slytherins joined in, including Pansy. “The great lump,” Draco continued. Somewhere on my left, Pavarti told him to shut up. 

“What’s your problem Draco?” I snapped. My ears rang at the sound of Draco calling Neville a fat, little, cry-baby. 

“Oh, so the traitor speaks,” he scowled. 

“Excuse me?” I would’ve swung right then if Harry didn't step in and tell Draco to give up the remembrall. Before I knew it, Draco and Harry were off flying around after each other. Harry finally got hold of the ball. The victory, however, was immediately shredded by the talons of McGonagall’s sharp, stern shouts. 

“HARRY POTTER,” Mcgonagall was bounding towards us, waving her hands in disappointment. She wouldn’t listen to any explanations or excuses. She merely grabbed Harry and marched him up to the castle. 

I rounded on Draco.

“Now that your dad isn’t here to control you, you just decide to turn into an absolute troll?” I said, pushing him so hard he nearly lost balance. “I ought to follow McGonagall right now and tell her the truth, Draco.” His triumphant demeanor had vanished and was replaced with pure disgust. 

“What does it matter to you what I do? _You_ betrayed _us_ , Dylan.” He snarled. 

“Don't blame her, the sorting isn’t always a choice!” Hermione shouted from behind me.

“And now you have _that_ defending your honor, disgraceful.” Draco turned and started walking towards the castle with his usual crowd of Slytherins behind him. Hermione and Pavarti stepped in front of me before I could chase him down. 

“Let him be, Dylan, he’s not worth it,” Pavarti said.

“Yeah, we’re here for you,” Hermione said, glancing back. The burning anger in my face faded slightly but was quickly replaced by the warm sting of oncoming tears. Pavarti put a comforting hand on my back while Hermione patted my shoulder. _I should be the one that feels betrayed_ , I sniffled, _not them_.


End file.
